


Drugs Gimme Drugs

by ClydeW



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Overdosing, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeW/pseuds/ClydeW
Summary: Would someone like Klaus Hargreeves look after his drugs and make sure they're secure? Of course not. So what happens when one of his biggest fears come true right in front of him?





	Drugs Gimme Drugs

“Five?! Five I need you!” Klaus called from the corridor of the Academy, running around frantically with a pained expression plastered on his face. He stomped around for a little bit before the littlest-but-the-oldest Hargreeves walked out from the library, almost walking right into his brother.

“What is it, Klaus?” Five asked with a pissed tone once he had stopped the drug-ridden boy in his tracks. Klaus looked at his brother, and he immediately knew something was horribly wrong. Klaus was usually in a good mood, and his face reflected that, but not now. 

“Klaus? What’s the matter?” Five spoke with a softer tone now, now equally curious and worried about his brother. 

“...Clyde.” Klaus looked off into the distance, an expression that looked like he had just been shot in the heart. 

“Hey focus.” Five snapped his fingers in front of Klaus’ face, terrifyingly waiting for a response as worry pooled in his stomach. Klaus came back to reality, looked Five straight in the eyes (something he usually never did with anyone), and unfortunately told him what he so desperately didn't want to hear. 

“I can’t find any of my pills, and Clyde locked himself in the bathroom..” Five’s face now shared the same expression as Klaus; extreme fear. They both knew what was going to happen if they didn’t act fast, and it scared the shit out of Klaus. 

“We don’t have time to waste standing here, come on.” Five grabbed his brother’s wrist and ran with him in tow to the bathroom closest to Klaus’ room. Klaus was still in major shock, images of what could be happening behind the locked door in front of him racing through his head. 

“He’s in here?” Five asked, and Klaus responded with a nod. Five knocked on the door, but there was no response. Crying, sniffling and caps popping off of pill bottles could be heard through the door. Five didn't waste any time at all and disappeared, reappearing inside the locked bathroom. A small but loud gasp was heard along with shuffling. 

“Clyde don’t-no!” Five half-yelled at the tear-stained boy on the floor. Klaus could hear a small slap on the skin and pills hitting the hard tile floor, followed by more crying.

“Come on Clyde. You don't need to do this. Klaus is waiting for you outside that door, he’s worried about you.” Five spoke as calmly as he could, trying the coax the overdosed boy away from the pills that remained, slightly upset that Klaus had let this happen. 

“Five?”

“Yes?” The youngest bodied Hargreeves now kneeled next to Clyde at eye level. 

“Can you tell Klaus I’m sorry? I’ll repay him for more.” Clyde said with a sniffle. He had stopped crying by now, and he futilely tried to wipe his face with his sleeves. Five stood up and stuck his hand out. 

“Come on. You can tell him yourself.” Clyde looked up at Five, and Five moved his hand a little closer in response. Clyde accepted the hand after a few minutes, and Five pulled the boy up from the ground. A dizzy spell hit Clyde and he grasped the sink counter to stabilize himself. He had extremely overdosed, and the side effects were only going to get worse. 

“Five? Where’s Klaus? I need him..” 

“He’s outside of the door, come on.” Five grabbed Clyde’s arm, holding the boy up, and he led him to the door. Five unlocked it and swung it open just as Clyde slid down and passed out on his shoulder. The open door revealed an on-the-verge-of-tears Klaus in the doorframe. His hair was now more ruffled than before. 

“Don't just stand there like an idiot, come get your boyfriend.” Klaus jumped forward and gently removed Clyde from Five’s frame, carrying the broken boy in his arms like a child. He locked his eyes with Clyde’s closed ones and kept them there. 

“Is he….is he gonna be okay?” Five brushed himself off and sighed. 

“Hopefully. Take care of him okay? I’ll check up on you two in a little bit after I clean this up.” Klaus nodded slowly and smiled at Five. 

“And Klaus?” The taller Hargreeves looked up from the boy in his arms and directed his attention to Five. 

“Yeah?”

“How about we try harder to stay sober this time yeah? I’d rather this not happen again. Get rid of the rest of your pills, please. Either you do it yourself, or I’ll do it.” Five gave Klaus a forced smile and turned back towards the bathroom. 

“Right...thank you, Five. I don't know what would’ve happened if you weren’t here..”

“We’d probably have another funeral on our hands. Now go take care of your boyfriend.” Five walked back into the bathroom, picking up the pieces of what had happened. Klaus slowly backed away and turned towards the hallway of bedrooms, walking until he got to his. His room was a mess, but he didn’t care at this moment. He cleared a spot on his bed and layed Clyde down. He looked peaceful in his sleep, almost like nothing had happened within the last hour. Klaus took two fingers and softly brushed the black strands of hair out of Clyde’s face. His face was red and puffy from crying so much and his cheeks were completely stained with tears. Klaus couldn’t imagine how long he had been in there, alone and crying and shoving bottles and bottles of pills he didn't even know the names of into his mouth. Klaus wanted to stop thinking about it, but he couldn’t push the image out of his mind. He wanted to blame anyone but himself, but deep down he knew this was all his fault. He had bought the pills, he was the one who was constantly high, he had demonstrated that pills could push away bad thoughts, and he was the one who hadn’t noticed the warning signs. Klaus hated himself and he wanted Clyde to wake up and make everything okay. Tears began to pool in his eyes. He took off his black old overcoat and placed it on Clyde, knowing how much the young boy loved it. Klaus kneeled at the side of the bed, clasping Clyde’s limp hand into his own, and laying his head on the bed next to their in-grasp hands. Tears began to fall from his eyes, although he wasn’t crying. About 10 minutes had passed before Klaus fell asleep next to his broken lover. 

*The Next Morning*

Klaus was the first to wake up. His eyes first fell on Clyde, making sure his boyfriend was okay before anything else. Clyde was still asleep in Klaus’ bed, except Klaus had climbed next to him in his sleep. Instead of next to the bed where he had fallen asleep, he was now next to Clyde on the bed, an old holey blanket draped over the both of them, still holding hands under the covers. Klaus fished his other hand out from under the blanket, slowly as to not disturb his still sleeping lover, and reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Clyde stirred for a bit from Klaus’ movement, in which he subconsciously moved closer towards his now sober boyfriend, snuggling his head into Klaus’ chest and wrapping a free arm around his waist. Klaus was thankful that Clyde was moving, a relieful sign that the night before hadn’t killed the drug-filled boy. Klaus softly placed his free hand onto Clyde’s hips and gave a slight squeeze to the hand he was still holding. He buried his face into Clyde’s hair, enjoying the soft vanilla scented feel. 

“Klaus…” Clyde’s voice was barely audible. About at the volume of a whisper and filled with cracks and scratches. Klaus still heard it though and looked down towards the boy. Clyde wore a full look of guilt, and his eyes glistened over with fresh tears. Klaus was smiling a bit until he saw Clyde’s face.

“Hey hey hey, don't cry sweetheart. It’s okay.” Klaus spoke in a soft tone and ran his fingers through Clyde’s hair. Tears began to fall freely and Clyde buried his head into Klaus’ chest, sobbing softly. Klaus rubbed small circles into the boy’s back while humming softly, attempting to calm his boyfriend down. 

“I’m sorry.” The words were slightly distorted from being muffled by Klaus’ shirt and with sobs in between each letter, but Klaus could still understand the unnecessary apology. He gently grabbed Clyde and sat up with him, pulling the still crying boy into his lap, wrapping the blanket around him at the same time. He rocked back and forth slowly while cradling Clyde in his arms. There was nothing left but small sniffles coming from Clyde now. 

“Why are you saying sorry?” Klaus looked at Clyde with a soft and caring expression and it made a small smile creep up onto Clyde’s face. Clyde let out a shaky sigh and played with a string hanging off of the blanket while he answered. 

“Because I took all of your pills…. I know how much you need them and how hard of a time you have trying to pay for them…” He spoke extremely slow and softly, and he made sure not to make eye contact with Klaus, guilt eating him away inside. 

“Don’t worry about that Clyde. That’s not important anymore.” Clyde sniffed and looked up at Klaus.  
“I’m...I’m confused..?” 

“No more pills.” Klaus’ expression was serious, but he smiled at Clyde.

“N-no more..?”

“No more. Ever. I’m really going to try this time. For both of us.” Clyde now shared the smile that seemed stuck on Klaus’ face. He had never forced Klaus to become sober, afraid that it would just backfire, so hearing the news that he was going to try on his own terms made fireworks go off inside of Clyde. He pulled himself up, grabbing the old blanket like a child, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Both boys let out a small giggle that only the two of them could hear. Clyde let out a small cough afterward, and the look of concern was back onto Klaus. 

“You feeling okay?” Clyde looked off into the distance as a response to the question, but Klaus didn't need an audible answer to know, he experienced the same thing on an almost weekly basis. 

“Hallucinations starting?” Clyde nodded slowly, looking up at Klaus with pleading eyes as if asking for help without saying a word. Klaus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his neck, as to reassure him.

“They go away after a while. How about something to eat, yeah? Yeah. Be careful when you get up though, you’ll get hit with dizziness.” Klaus aided Clyde in getting up from the bed, holding his arm out while Clyde grasped on to it for stability. He looked up at the slightly taller Hargreeves in front of him, trying to stabilize his vision. 

“Don't worry, I’m still real.” Klaus chuckled a little bit and a small smile crawled onto Clyde’s face, despite the challenges he was currently facing. Once Clyde was stable, Klaus transferred Clyde’s hands from his arm to his desk for a moment. He turned around towards the bed, grabbing his overcoat and the blanket. Originally planning on placing the blanket over Clyde’s shoulders, he ended up threading Clyde’s arms through his jacket after he had tried to grab it from Klaus but almost fell over in the process. Once Clyde had the overcoat on, Klaus swung the blanket over himself and re-stuck his arm back out for Clyde to grab onto. The boy took the supportive arm by the sleeves of Klaus’ jacket, his hands now completely hidden inside the too long cotton sleeves. The jacket gave Clyde a sense of security, even more so than just being around Klaus himself. The two walked slowly out of Klaus’ room and down the hallway, slowly and quietly making their way to the kitchen. 

“Is it too late for eggs, Ouija Board?” Klaus laughed at the silly nickname while watching Clyde’s footing.   
“Of course not, Sunset.” 

“I told you not to call me that.” Clyde let out a small and soft giggle. 

“And I told you not to call me Ouija Board.” Clyde stopped and looked at Klaus with a fake pouty face. He shuffled towards his ouija board of a boyfriend and placed a quick and subtle kiss on his nose. Clyde smirked and Klaus showed a smile.

“Oh but you secretly love it.” They both softly giggled again.


End file.
